


This Can't Be Goodbye

by attack_on_alchemy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Depression, Family Issues, M/M, Siblings, Triggers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_alchemy/pseuds/attack_on_alchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean had just come out to his parents and it didn't go over so smoothly. Marco is there to help him, but for how long? This story is in Marcos point of view but I would be willing to do Jeans point of view if people like it that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for me to fall back on(:

Marco woke up with an overwhelming sense of insecurity. He slowly stood up and tip toed to his door. He stood at the door and listened around to see if anyone was awake. Hearing nothing, he slowly shut his door and turned on his desk lamp. He sat down and pulled out his sketch book and stared at his wall until something came to him. As soon as he picked up his pencil a vibration came from his bed. The freckled boy stood up and walked to his bed. 

New message from: Jean

Marco stared at his phone in shock.  
'Jean texted at 4 a.m.? There must be something wrong..'  
Marco unlocked his phone and his eyes scanned the message.

{Go back to sleep Marco.}

He stared at the message in shock and then pulled his curtains back. Outside on the curb was a shadowed figure. Marco looked down at his phone and quickly sent a message back.

{{If that's you outside, come to my window and I'll let you in.}}

There was a bright light by the shadow and the figure stood up. It walked over to underneath Marco's window and gave a little wave. Marco slid the window open and popped the screen off quietly.  
"Jean, what are you doing?" Marco whispered.  
Jean scrambled through the window and landed softly on the floor.  
"Remember how I said I was going to come out to my parents? Well, they didn't take it so well and keep getting into arguments and ignoring me..." He said.  
Marco sighed and wrapped his arms around Jean.  
"It's okay. We support you here," the freckled boy said.  
Jean hugged him back.  
"I know.. I'm kind of glad you were awake," Jean told him.  
Marco smiled.  
"Me too."  
Marco walked over to his closet and grabbed some extra blankets and pillows.   
"Since tomorrow is Saturday, we can sleep in. My mom won't mind." Marco said as he made up the extra bed in his room.  
Jean nodded and started changing into some of Marco's extra pajamas.   
"You know, we should go somewhere tomorrow," Jean said as he climbed into the extra bed.  
"Like where?" Marco asked.  
"I don't know. I'm fine with where ever," Jean shrugged.  
Marco nodded.   
"How about we brainstorm in the morning? We both need sleep," Marco said yawning. "You also need to tell me exactly what happened."  
Jean nodded and laid down. Marco turned off his lamp and laid down.  
'Poor Jean. He really needs someone there for him. I'm gonna make it my job to keep him happy and safe.' Marco thought as he fell asleep.  
A couple hours later, Marco woke up to the sounds of crying. He sat up and looked over and Jean's hunched over form. Concern filled his mind and he stood up and sat next to Jean. His arms wrapped around the weeping boy and Jean leaned into him.  
"Shhh... It's okay Jean. It's going to be okay," Marco whispered over and over into Jean's ear.   
Jean just continued crying. Eventually Jean calmed down and soon, he had dozed off in Marco's arms. Marco stared down at him.  
"I swear to you, I'll take care of you," Marco said almost silently as he fell into the land of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Around 10 the next morning Marco's mother walked into his room. She looked at Marco and Jean cuddled together. She gave a happy smile and shut the door. Then she went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.  
Shortly after Ms. Bodt left, Marco started to stir. He found Jean wrapped within his arms and gave a little smile. He glanced over at his door and listened for a moment.  
'Mom's making breakfast. I should get up for the day,' he thought.  
He slowly unwrapped his arms and scooted away from Jean. A grumble escaped the sleeping mans mouth but Marco ignored it and started to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. Before he left his room he looked over at Jean to see if he was still sleeping. The lump in the bed rolled over and Marco saw the peacefulness on his face so he left the room.  
"'Morning mom," Marco said when he got to the kitchen.  
"Good morning sweetie! Would you do me a favor and go wake your brother and sister? Breakfast is almost done and I don't want them to miss out. Oh, wake Jean too."  
Marco stared at her.  
"Y-you know Jean's here?" He asked  
"Of course I know!" She responded as she gave Marco a look of mock offense.  
He laughed and nodded. Marco left the kitchen and walked past his room to get to Marie and Isaac. He peeked through Isaac's propped open door and laughed.  
'He sleeps in the weirdest ways!!'   
Marco walked into his brothers room and shook the tangled sleeping form of his brother.  
"Isaac~ Wake uuuuuuup~" he sang.  
Isaac sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Mmmmmorning Marco," he mumbled.  
"'Morning! I'm gonna go wake up Marie and then Jean. Oh, mom said breakfast is almo-"   
"Jeans here?" Isaac cut him off.  
"Yeah. He showed up last night and needed a place to stay," Marco told him.  
Isaac nodded and shooed Marco away so he could get dressed. Next, he walked down the hallway to Marie's room. He pushed the door open a little bit and saw her sleeping peacefully in her Disney princess themed room. He walked in the door and kneeled at the side of her bed.  
"Hey, Marie, it's time to wake up," he whispered.  
Marie squeezed her eyes shut tighter and shook her head.  
"But Marie, your noble steed would be sad if you didn't wake up and get ready," Marco pouted.  
Marie sat straight up.  
"Jean! Where's Jean?" She asked.  
Marco laughed.  
"He's in my room right now. Would you like to come wake him up with me?" He asked.  
Marie threw her hands up.  
"Wait, I need to get dressed," she said, hopping out of bed.  
She ran over to her closet and picked out one of her many dresses. She motioned for Marco to turn around as she took off her clothes and put her new ones on.  
"Done~!"   
Marco turned around and clapped.  
"You look like a princess Marie!"  
She gave Marco a huge smile and took his hand.  
"Let's go wake up Jean!" She said.  
Marco laughed and took her hand.  
"Sounds like a plan," he said.  
Marie lead him down the hallway to Marco's room. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he nodded his permission. She opened the door and peeked at Jean's sleeping body. She ran in and jumped on the bed.  
"Rise my noble steed!" She yelled.  
Jean rolled over.  
"Noble steed doesn't feel like rising this early in the morning," he mumbled into his pillow.   
Marie laughed and laid next to Jean. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.  
"Hey! Steeds aren't supposed to do that!" She told him.  
"Haha, sorry princess. I guess your steed will get up and get motivated."  
"Now that's better," she said.  
Marco, who was sitting in the doorway, was joined by Isaac. The two sat there and watched the playful banter between the two. They looked at each other, smiled, and went to go eat breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco and Isaac had finished eating when Jean and Marie finally exited Marco's room. Jean walked into the kitchen in his pajamas and carried Marie. His face was all scraggly and his hair was a mess. Marco had to force his eyes away to avoid staring for too long. Mrs. Bodt rushed over and gave both of them a peck on the cheek and moved them closer to the table. Jean pulled out a seat for Marie and set her down before pulling a chair out for himself. He caught Marco's eyes and gave him a crooked smile. Marco held down his blush and smiled back before reaching out and grabbing another piece of bacon and bit it. He looked over at Marie and caught her smiling at something Jean said.   
'I want to be able to smile at him all the time.' Marco thought.  
He shook his head and pushed the thought away.  
'We are just friends. He wouldn't be into me. He came out to his parents because he likes someone else.'   
Marco looked around at everyone else who was laughing at a joke Jean told and he couldn't help but smile. He stood up and started gathering the empty plates off the table and bring them to the sink. He rinsed them off and popped open the dishwasher. After reorganizing it, he fit the breakfast dishes into it and started it. Jean got up and followed soon after the dishwasher started up and leaned against the counter top.   
"Hey, are you okay?" Jean asked.  
Marco smiled.  
"Yeah! Of course I am. Why?"  
Jean gave him a serious look.  
"Well, you've been trying to avoid looking at me, smiling instead of laughing, and just being quiet in general. Did I do something wrong?"  
Marco looked at Jean in surprise.  
"No! Of course you didn't do anything wrong! Why would you think that?" Marco stared at Jean with wide eyes until Jean responded.  
"Well, I show up at your house at random hours and I have a whole bunch of issues that I just lay on you and I'm just not very good with keeping people happy." Jean reached behind and rubbed the back of his neck with an uncomfortable expression on his face.  
Marco leaned back.  
"Jean, I love it when you come over because it means you trust me and because it makes me feel useful. And don't tell me that you aren't good at it. My house is so much happier and livelier when ever you're over. If I thought you were a bother I wouldn't open the door to let you in, I wouldn't answer your texts or calls, and I sure as hell wouldn't let you sleep here," Marco took a deep breath in and looked away from Jean. He held onto that breath for ten counts and then exhaled. He rubbed his face and looked back.  
"I don't ever want you to think that you are a bother to me or this family okay? You matter here and you need to realize your worth okay?" Marco put his hands on Jean's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  
Jean wrapped his arms around Marco and hugged him back. He buried his face into the crook in Marco's neck and sighed. Marco smiled and gave a little squeeze before pulling away. He gave Jean a smile and turned around to grab a glass and proceeded to fill it with water. He gulped it down and tried to push away the thoughts of how good Jean smelled and how warm he was. He placed his cup on the counter top and turned around to look at Jean. He smiled and carefully looked him over. He ripped his eyes away and walked to his room. Jean followed him and they both entered. Marci grabbed his phone and opened up Safari.   
"What do you want to do today?" He asked Jean.  
"Umm.. Do you want to go see a movie and then find somewhere to eat?" Jean asked back.  
"Sure." Marco smiled and pulled up the list of the movies that are playing at the nearby theater. He passed his phone over to Jean and sat back while Jean scrolled through them. Jean looked up and passed it back.  
"I'm fine with any of them," he said.  
Marco smiled evilly.  
"Let's go see The Lazarus Effect."  
Jean looked like a deer in the headlights.  
"Or we could not," he said.  
Marco laughed.  
"You did say we could see any of them," Marco said with a smirk.  
Jean sighed and shook his head.  
"Fine. But you can't get mad when I get scared and hide behind you, okay?"  
Marco nodded and stood up.  
"Let's get going," he said and grabbed his wallet.


End file.
